Shinsengumi: Una historia de amor
by Battousai Tomoe
Summary: Despues de 11 años, las cosas han cambiado para Saitou y Okita... reviews!!!!
1. Shinsengumi

Shinsengumi: Una historia de amor La tormenta que azotaba fuera de la carpa era tan terrible que solo podía ser superada por los terribles gritos ahogados del kumicho de la primera división del escuadrón. El muchacho con rostro de ángel era sujetado por dos de sus compañeros más fieles quienes le impedían moverse mientras el doctor lo examinaba y curaba las graves heridas hechas en la ultima batalla contra los Ishin Shishi. A pesar de que no había que operarlo, había sufrido un daño letal. El chico sufría intensamente debido a los múltiples cortes provocados horas atrás. Además sumado a esta desgracia física se encontraba la fiebre sufrida por pelear bajo la intensa lluvia durante tanto tiempo. Era bien sabido entre los miembros del ejercito shogunal que él era débil de salud y por lo tanto vulnerable a cualquier enfermedad que pudiera existir.  
  
Pero aun así solo un hombre en toda la tropa sabia la verdad de todo. Sabia que estaba enfermo de tuberculosis pero seguía sin poder aceptar esa horrible realidad.  
  
Otro grito, y otro... y otro... ya iban cinco y cada uno retumbaba en su cabeza tan fuerte como una campana de catedral. Tapo sus oídos y hundió su cabeza en sus rodillas suplicando que esto terminara lo mas pronto posible. Ya no soportaba escuchar la voz de Soushi Okita ahogada por un grito que demostraban tanto dolor. Pero sin lugar a dudas lo que más le afectaba era el remordimiento de su mente. Había tenido la oportunidad de salvarlo, a él... y su orgullo se lo impidió.  
  
(Saitou 's flashback)  
  
- Okita, mejor déjamelo a mí  
  
- No te preocupes. Después de todo soy el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi.  
  
- Pero estas mal de los pulmones ¿no?  
  
- ¿¡ Como...!?  
  
- No tengo los ojos tan cerrados. Al Hitokiri Battousai lo va a matar Hajime Saito, kumicho de la tercera división. Vamos, Battousai!!!  
  
La lucha dejó ver que ambos contendientes estaban bien entrenados. Las espadas rozaban continuamente y rara vez golpeaban los cuerpos de manera profunda. Aun así siempre lo que cuenta es defender el honor y lastimar (o matar) al oponente. Quizás esto ultimo es lo que hizo que el Hitokiri Battousai usara una técnica que juro nunca usar contra un oponente que fuera tan fuerte como él. El honor de su nombre quedaría deshonrado, pero ahora ya no importaba. Ser el Hitokiri era ya un titulo sin valor, lo único que le interesaba ahora era volver al lado de su amada esposa, Tomoe Yukishiro. Los pensamientos de Kenshin Himura quedaron cubiertos con la ira de Battousai y...  
  
- RYU TSUI SEN!!!  
  
El efecto de la ráfaga de la espada lanzada hacia Saitou fue devastador. Si bien este logro esquivarla con gran esfuerzo y un poco de suerte; Okita no había tenido la oportunidad de resistirse al golpe y la espada no tuvo compasión al clavarse en su hombro izquierdo, muy cerca de su corazón. Sus ojos salieron de sus orbitas y mucha sangre salió de su boca al tiempo que caía formando un charco enorme color rojizo tan pronto toco el suelo.  
  
Saitou estaba sin aliento ante lo ocurrido, e inconscientemente una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla dando paso a muchas más. No podía explicar el sentimiento de tristeza que le invadía en ese momento al ver a Soushi Okita ahí. Era una culpa que hacia que su corazón se estrujara. Tuvo la oportunidad de parar la pelea con Battousai y no lo hizo, tuvo la oportunidad de frenar el ataque con su cuerpo y no lo hizo. TUVO la oportunidad y la dejo ir por su estúpido orgullo.  
  
Okita todavía estaba con vida aunque respiraba agitadamente y la sangre seguía saliendo a chorros por su herida. Definitivamente estaba al borde de la muerte...  
  
(Fin del flash back)  
  
El décimo grito que profirió el joven Soushi fue el detonante para que Saitou ya no soportara mas y saliera corriendo sin dar explicaciones a nadie acerca de a donde iría o que le sucedía. Corrió hasta que quedarse sin aliento y sé sentó bajo un árbol a llorar amargamente mientras la lluvia cubría por completo su cuerpo y hacia que su rostro pareciera todavía más sombrío. Los relámpagos iluminaban todo a su alrededor, incluso la katana japonesa que todavía portaba. El sufrimiento era tal que solo unos gritos que emitió para desahogarse funcionaron para curar su angustia. Desenvainando su espada y usando su técnica especial "Gatotsu" corto el árbol más cercano a la mitad maldiciendo con verdadero odio a Kenshin Himura.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ El día amaneció soleado y Hajime Saitou despertó oliendo hierba fresca a su alrededor. Suponía se había quedado dormido de tanta angustia sufrida la noche anterior y ahora estaba en el medio del bosque con sus ojos hinchados y su mente despejada. Se dispuso a volver al campamento para saber sobre la salud de Okita. Camino lentamente y mientras lo hacia su mente se perdía en recuerdos de batallas. Battousai... Okita... sangre... gritos... lluvia... todo giraba a su alrededor como si estuviera pasando frente a sus ojos. Llego inconscientemente a su destino y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Kashitarou Itou le salió al encuentro.  
  
- Saitou, necesito hablar contigo ahora- dijo el consejero militar del Shinsengumi señalando una carpa cercana e indicando que lo siguiera.  
  
- Lo siento Itou- sama pero no puedo ahora- se disculpo Saitou y camino en dirección a la enfermería.  
  
- Saitou, espera ¡¡¡Regresa, es una orden!!!- grito el hombre enfurecido.  
  
El Miburo no podía creerlo. Había desobedecido a un superior solo por... Okita. Ya de por si todos los que conocían a Hajime Saitou sabían que no le gustaba que le dieran ordenes y rara vez se sabia lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Aun así no comprendía... ¿porque había dejado a Kashitarou Itou por ver al kumicho de la primera división?  
  
Okita permanecía dormido pero no por eso mejor que la noche anterior. Se notaba una gran palidez en su rostro y un cuerpo desgastado y frágil como una hoja. Tampoco pudo evitar notar que la herida en su hombro izquierdo seguía sangrando. Aun así el doctor le dijo que estaría bien en unos días y que una vez recuperado necesitaría de toda su ayuda. Saitou se comprometió a cuidar de su amigo y salió de la carpa en dirección a la suya propia para pensar mejor algunas cosas. Vengaría a Okita, matando...  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ La noche había caído y Saitou no dejaba de pensar en su compañero. Okita siempre había sido su mano derecha. Desde que ambos se conocieron fueron amigos inseparables. Había que admitir que antes de marchar a la guerra pasaron sus buenos momentos juntos. Y había que destacar el hecho de que Okita siempre tenia muy buena suerte con las mujeres. Es que sus amplios color carmesí y su suave pelo amarronado le daban un toque casi magistral a su hermosa sonrisa. Su habilidad con la espada lo convertía en alguien muy popular y su aspecto físico en combinación con su carismática y tierna forma de ser lo hacían irresistible. Un suspiro escapo de la boca de Saitou y pensó en el rostro de su amigo con sus finos labios. Era tan atractivo y hermoso. ¡No! ¿Había pensado en su amigo como atractivo y hermoso? Si bien siempre lo había pensado así nunca imagino que le gustara como era.  
  
De pronto la luz de la vela reflejo una sombra entrando a la carpa y la figura de Toshizou Hijikata fue visible a los ojos del miburo.  
  
- ¿Podemos hablar?- pregunto cortésmente el vice- capitán del Shinsengumi.  
  
- ¿Hablar de la guerra o me estas dando una orden "personal"?  
  
- Hoy vengo como hombre, no como capitán. Así que me gustaría hablar de otra cosa que no fuera la guerra ¿Te parece bien?  
  
- Como quieras "Toshí"- contesto Saitou de forma irónica ofreciéndole a Hijikata un lugar donde sentarse- ¿Quieres un poco de Sake*?  
  
- Té, para mí esta bien- comento Hijitaka levantando su mano en forma de rechazo.  
  
Saitou frunció el ceño.  
  
- No sabía que eras abstemio.  
  
- No lo soy, pero beber sake siempre me trae ganas de matar así que prefiero evitarlo cuando puedo. Pero veo que es tu bebida preferida ¿verdad?  
  
- Así es. Y ¿ de qué querías hablarme?- dijo Saitou después de sentarse y comenzar a tomar apresuradamente.  
  
- Hoy me disponía a mostrarle unos nuevos planos de nuestras próximas campañas a nuestro consejero militar cuando fui insultado por el mismo que al parecer había tenido un encuentro contigo. Dijo un montón de tonterías, entre ellas que habías preferido ver a Okita que hablar con él. Oí su versión, ahora me gustaría oír la tuya.  
  
- Fue una estupidez. Ayer me perdí en el bosque- Saitou no quería ni mencionar la angustia que lo había invadido la noche anterior. Nunca seria sincero -y regresé esta mañana a ver como estaba la salud de Okita. No quería hablar con nadie, estaba... muy irritado y, bueno lo traté muy mal cuando él solo quería hablar conmigo.  
  
- Ahora entiendo porque estaba tan alterado. Dime Saitou ¿Desde hace cuanto que conoces a Okita- san?  
  
- Desde que entré a la escuela del maestro Kondou. Después de eso, nos hicimos amigos muy rápido, en realidad él se acerco a mí porque... bueno, yo deseaba estar solo pero ya conoces a Okita- kun haría cualquier cosa con esa sonrisa que tiene.  
  
- Si, es el alma del grupo aun en situaciones difíciles. Creo que lo que le sucedió nos ha afectado a todos, y no porque él sea el capitán de la primera división, sino porque es Okita.  
  
- Tienes razón, él es tan... embriagador como una botella de sake.  
  
Hijitaka hizo un gesto de intriga y picardía a la vez. Era extraño que Hajime Saitou se expresara de esa manera con respecto a alguien. Si alguien lo escuchara hablar diría que se trata de halagos a su esposa pero estaba hablando de su mejor amigo ¿Cómo era posible? Tenia que comprobarlo de alguna manera.  
  
- Saitou, tu sabes bien que con algunos preparativos para la emboscada que haremos en Kyoto mi tiempo es escaso y la verdad necesito pedirte un gran favor.  
  
- Sabes que cuentas conmigo para los asuntos del gobierno- dijo Saitou poniendo una expresión muy seria  
  
- Necesito que escribas y envíes una carta a la prometida de Okita- san. Una mujer llamada Akiko Tanaka que vive en los suburbios de Edo. Infórmale de la situación en la que se encuentra su "esposo" y pídele que ruegue por él.  
  
- ¿Akiko Tanaka? ¿¡Esposa!?  
  
A Saitou una extraña furia lo invadió. Pero no era la decepción por saber que Okita no había confiado en él para hablarle sobre ella. Sino que era un odio infinito hacia alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Sentía que ella lo alejaba de él, que atraía toda su atención y que él dejaría de ser "su" Okita- kun. Un momento... ¿Desde cuando Okita era de su propiedad? Nuevamente la duda... ¿Por que Okita le parecía extrañamente atractivo físicamente y a la vez lo quería tanto como para considerarlo suyo?  
  
- ¿Qué te sucede, Saitou- san?- pregunto Hijitaka sorprendido.  
  
- No puedo hacerlo. Discúlpame Hijitaka- san pero... simplemente no puedo- dijo Saitou sosteniéndose la cabeza ¿Qué diablos le sucedía con Soushi Okita?  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Ya te dije que no puedo hacerlo, ¡¡¡NO PUEDO!!!- grito furioso mas consigo mismo que con Hijitaka.  
  
- No te preocupes, no tendrás que hacerlo porque Okita no esta comprometido. Era una broma, hasta los vice- capitanes tenemos derecho a una broma de amigos de vez en cuando- confeso Hijitaka lanzando una sonrisa despreocupada.  
  
- ¿¡QUE DICES...!?- Saitou estaba mas que furioso. No solo había sido tan ingenuo de dejarse llevar por una estupidez, sino que además había sido vulnerable ante sus propios ¿sentimientos?  
  
- Saitou- san, mis sospechas están comprobadas ahora. Creo, amigo, que debes empezar a ser sincero contigo mismo y hablar con Okita lo antes posible.  
  
Hijitaka salió de la carpa pensando que su amigo necesitaba a alguien para aclarar su confusión. Nunca lo pensó de Saitou, pero la verdad era que le gustaba la idea de que él ocupara la mente en otra cosa que no fuera la guerra o... el Hitokiri Battousai. Saitou por su parte sintió que Hijitaka lo habia ayudado a sacar de su interior cosas que el nunca hubiera admitido por su orgullo. Pero le había dejado también una gran duda... ¿Estaba él, Hajime Saitou enamorado de su mejor amigo y compañero, Soushi Okita?  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Saitou e Hijikata habían mantenido aquella conversación acerca de Okita y Hajime no lograba quitarse de la cabeza el consejo de su amigo. Él tenia razón, hablaría con su compañero... cuando despertara. Soushi llevaba todos esos días, inconsciente y solo hoy había demostrado un gesto de despertar. Bien por él ya que mañana seria la gran batalla. Había varios rumores de que la mujer de Battousai; Tomoe Yukishiro había sido asesinada. Pero lo increíble era que el mismo Himura la había asesinado. Particularmente a Saitou se le hacia muy sospechoso que la matara sin razón alguna. Porque sabia que sin lugar a dudas Himura la amaba.  
  
Los pensamientos de Saitou fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Sanosuke Harada, el kumicho de la décima división. El joven de aspecto despreocupado pero no por demás lindo, anuncio a Saitou con voz alta que Okita había pedido verlo personalmente. El lobo salió de la carpa en dirección a la enfermería preguntándose el motivo por el cual Okita lo había llamado e intentado, por otro lado, ocultar su emoción y su nerviosismo al ver a su amigo frente a frente después de descubrir lo que sentía por él.  
  
Sin previo aviso entro en la enfermería y espero hasta que salieran todos de allí para dirigirse a su amigo. Le dio casi pena verlo en tan deplorable condición (especialmente por su palidez), pero se alegro de saber que por lo menos no estaba muerto y que incluso aun conservaba su buen humor.  
  
- Saitou- san, siéntate a mi lado, por favor- suplico el chico con su acostumbrada sonrisa.  
  
- Que suerte volver a verte en el mundo de los vivos, Okita- kun. Me alegra que te encuentres bien ahora, pero supongo que no te veré en la batalla de mañana ¿verdad?  
  
- Por supuesto que estaré ahí!!! No me perdería por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por esta maldita enfermedad!!!- comento furioso pero no por eso perdiendo la sonrisa. - ¿ Para que me llamaste, Okita- kun?- pregunto Saitou con voz al borde de perder el control por los nervios.  
  
- ¿Es que no puedo pasar tiempo con mi mejor amigo?- pregunto pícaro y soltando una risa que produjo que tosiera.  
  
- No estas en condiciones de pelear ahora. Y yo, Okita -kun no deseo que te suceda nada malo porque... eres mi amigo- comentó el miburo. ¿Por qué no podía decírselo?  
  
- Gracias, por tu preocupación pero sabes bien que para los Shinsengumi el principio fundamental es "nunca salir del camino del guerrero ni retirarse frente a un enemigo". No puedo dejar de ser fiel a mis principios.  
  
- Okita, yo necesito decirte algo... por primera vez en toda mi vida tengo miedo....  
  
- ¿Por... por que, Saitou- san?- pregunto Okita preocupado.  
  
- Tengo miedo a tu reacción después de lo que voy a decirte...- Saitou tenia una voz ahogada como si su autoestima (la mayor de todo el escuadrón) estuviera siendo pisoteada.  
  
- Habla con confianza Saitou- san porque nunca perderás mi amistad... ¡NUNCA!- dijo recalcando esta ultima palabra y haciendo que Hajime se sorprendiera. No evito sentirse intimidado como nunca antes.  
  
- Okita- kun... desde hace un tiempo empecé a sentir... algo extraño y confuso hacia... ti. Te quiero Okita- kun, pero no como amigos, te quiero como... "algo" más. No te pido una respuesta ahora- dijo cuando vio la cara de sorpresa del joven.-, damela cuando estés listo- Saitou no evito que un ligero (muuuyyy ligero) rubor apareciera en sus mejillas, sin poder soportar la presión se dirigió a la puerta y sin escuchar los llamados de Okita que le suplicaba que volviera se dirigió nuevamente al bosque.  
  
Okita estaba mas que sorprendido. Nunca hubiera imaginado que su amigo, su mejor amigo, Hajime Saitou estuviera enamorado de él. Pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, Saitou no estaba a la vanguardia de la perfección. Sus bien tornados músculos (por la practica intensiva de la esgrima y la técnica del Hiratsuki*) hacían de su cuerpo una escultura envidiable a la par de sus ojos rojos y su espeso cabello color negro azabache. Ahora era tiempo de pensar que sentía en realidad por su compañero, Hajime Saitou.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ Aun no había amanecido cuando ya toda la tropa estaba reunida fuera de las carpas y marchaban hacia las cercanías de Kyoto. Saitou sintió nostalgia de volver a su ciudad pero pensó que era normal al ver a Shinpachi Nagakura y Kai Shimada tan nerviosos como él. Volteo la vista hacia la izquierda y diviso a Okita quien daba las ultimas instrucciones a su colega, Genzaburo Inoue. Okita al ver los ojos de Saitou clavados en el desvió la mirada y camino tratando de salir de su ángulo visual. Desde la confesión, Okita había estado evitando a Saitou en todo momento. Incluso cedió su lugar en la mesa (por supuesto junto a Hajime) a Kanryuusai Takeda.  
  
Después de caminar durante horas la noche estaba cayendo y dentro de sus posibilidades buscaba a Okita entre los otros miembros del Shinsengumi. No tuvo éxito en su búsqueda y pronto termino por abandonarla al unirse su grupo con los Mimawarigumi, sus compañeros del ejercito shogunal.  
  
La noche había caído en Kyoto, ahora la ciudad con aire de gritos y ríos de sangre. La batalla había comenzado y la primera división corría desesperadamente para ayudar a sus compañeros en las afueras de Kyoto. El olor a sangre mezclado que con sudor en la frente de Okita hacia que perdiera la noción de la realidad y corriera casi inconscientemente. Solo algo lo preocupaba en ese momento. ¿Estaría Saitou bien? Tenia que saberlo... tenia que llegar para poder confesarle sus sentimientos y darle una merecida respuesta. Estos pensamientos invadían la mente del joven cuando, de pronto frente a ellos apareció el Hitokiri Battousai...  
  
- ¡Corran...!- dijo con voz áspera  
  
- ¿¡Qué!?- contesto Yamasaki Susumu uno de los miembros mas destacados del Shinsegumi que aun no había sido nombrado para ser kumicho.  
  
- Si corren salvaran sus vidas...sino...!!!  
  
- ¡Cabello rojo...! ¡Y una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda...!- comentaban entre ellos varios miburos.  
  
- Así que tu eres el Hitokiri...- Okita se abrió paso por entre varios de sus subordinados y su dulce voz lo identifico inmediatamente.  
  
- ¡Kumicho...!- exclamo Susumu.  
  
Okita desenvaino rápidamente su espada mientras se dirigía con paso veloz hacia Kenshin. Sus espadas se encontraron rápidamente y, Okita quedo vulnerable a los ataques de Battousai, así que retrocedió y tomando velocidad con la espada volvió a arremeter contra su oponente quien respondió rápidamente evitando su golpe con un salto hacia atrás. Himura freno su caída y la katana pegada al hombro lanzo un zarpazo a Okita que apenas si pudo frenarlo. El Kumicho lanzo varios golpes al aire con su espada que Himura fácilmente esquivó hasta que logro rozar la espada de Battousai quien con fuerza la aparto de su lado. Okita ya no resistió la batalla y un vomito de sangre salió de su boca. El joven con cara de ángel trato de contenerse tapando su boca con su mano izquierda, pero ya todos habían sido testigos de malestar.  
  
De pronto, una voz a sus espaldas hizo que Okita sintiera un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo. Era él... entonces si había sobrevivido a las batallas que había tenido antes de llegar allí. Y ahora estaba junto a él, apoyándolo. Hajime Saitou, el hombre que amaba Soushi Okita.  
  
- Okita - kun, hazte a un lado.  
  
- Saitou- san...  
  
- Puedo oler su sangre. Y en la condición en que estas, no podrás detenerlo. Además, es hora de cumplir con mi venganza.  
  
Okita lo miro confundido y agradecido a la vez ¿De qué venganza estaba hablando?  
  
- Vamos- exclamo Saitou sosteniendo su espada en posición de lanzar su "Gatotsu".  
  
Tenia ganas de cobrarse la deuda con Battousai por lo que este le había hecho a su amado Okita. Pero aunque lo odiara, Saitou no podía dejar de sentir un poco de lastima por la desgraciada vida de Himura. Esa mirada de odio y lastima, hacían que Kenshin se enfureciera; detestaba profundamente que le tuvieran lastima por la muerte de Tomoe. Quizás por eso también deseaba pelear con Saitou y agradecida su llegada. No quería lastimar a Okita porque él era vulnerable a cualquier ataque en su condición... igual que Tomoe con su angustia mental por la muerte de Kiyosato.  
  
Después de unos cruces, el Hitokiri escapó y Saitou fue detenido por la mano de Toshizou Hijikata. El vice- capitán le señalo a un tumulto de Miburos reunidos alrededor de un cuerpo que estaba tirado en el piso. Los ojos de Saitou observaron con horror que se trataba de Okita. Sin duda la batalla con Battousai lo había debilitado mas de lo que hubiera podido resistir.  
  
Tardaron mucho en llevarlo a un hospital cercano (considerando que solo eran cuatro hombres) y cuando lo hicieron de inmediato lo mantuvieron bajo la vigilancia de los mejores doctores. Saitou no pudo evitar pensar que este era el principio del fin.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ Okita suplicaba con fervor que lo dejaran ver a Saitou. No soportaba la idea de que lo dejaran sin él y más aun, no poder darle la respuesta que Saitou tan ansiosamente esperaba. Solo hasta después de unas horas cuando la hemorragia había parado, Saitou pudo entrar a ver a su amado "amigo".  
  
- No tienes mucha resistencia pero tienes mucha suerte Okita- kun. No estas muerto por milagro amigo y eso que estas en las ultimas- comento Saitou riendo.  
  
- Estoy bien. No te preocupes, pero... quiero decirte que ya tengo una respuesta...- dijo Okita bajando la mirada para no encontrarse con los hermosos ojos de Saitou.  
  
- ¿Y bien?- al miburo no le gustaba que le hicieran perder la paciencia con vueltas, quería una respuesta concisa.  
  
- Quiero decirte Saitou- san que la única razón por la que he estado a tu lado todos estos años y no me he casado y abandonado el ejercito es porque te amo... TE AMO, Hajime Saitou!!!  
  
Saitou se sintió satisfecho con esta respuesta pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se embozara en sus labios producto de la sorpresa. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó a Okita como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca. Okita fue mas allá y besó a Saitou como no había besado a nadie antes; con ternura y AMOR. Se besaron hasta que se quedaron sin aire y en ese momento Okita entrecerró sus ojos y embozo una sonrisa antes de sentir el aliento de su amigo y volver a besarlo. Saitou sintió que Okita dejo de corresponder su beso y se separó de él solo para ver a su amado con los ojos completamente cerrados y sin aliento...  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ El sol se mostraba resplandeciente y sus rayos penetraban directamente por entre las nubes. Un hombre de ojos bien cerrados caminaba por entre las tumbas con flores en su mano derecha y algo apretado en su mano izquierda. Su rostro había perdido cualquier gesto de alegría que le quedara después de la guerra. Cualquiera diría que había perdido a su amada e iba hacia su tumba a dejar las hermosas flores. Sin embargo el hombre se detuvo ante una tumba muy bien cuidada (mantenida por él, por supuesto) que marcaba una inscripción clara pero a la vez confusa.  
  
Soushi Okita 1843-1868 Alumno prodigo, valiente espadachín y patriota. Descansa en paz. Tu maestro Kondou y tus compañeros.  
  
Se detuvo antes de ver la parte inferior de la tumba que el mismo había mandado a tallar. Sintió nostalgia pero se contuvo de llorar, tenia que cumplir su promesa.  
  
"A quien amo, aunque estés lejos, mas lejos que nadie; pienso en ti enredando sombras en la profunda soledad. Nunca te olvidaré. Te amo... gracias por darme tu amor. Hajime Saito"  
  
- He estado pensando desde que llegamos aquí. El propósito de Aku Soku Zan* es pelear por otros, para proteger la felicidad con su fuerza y eliminar la maldad instantáneamente. Pensé en el objetivo de forjar una nueva era con mi espada. Creí que podía proteger a todos con mis propias manos. Ahora, sé que lo mejor que puedo hacer es proteger la vida que llevo. Y por fin me doy cuenta. Habiendo vivido contigo en estas montañas me he dado cuenta de la realidad. Ahora se porque peleaba en el pasado y porque peleare en el futuro. Esta es la respuesta que me has mostrado. Gracias, Okita- Kun  
  
Una ligera brisa hizo que su cuerpo vibrara y sintió un peso sobre el hombro derecho que acepto con gusto. A su lado una figura de humo espeso; un espectro embozó una sonrisa.  
  
- Sin la paz no puedes ser feliz, Saitou- san. Yo no soy tu felicidad, debes buscar la paz. Solo hasta el día de mi muerte pude comprender lo que sentiste por mí y cuanto haz sufrido. Tuviste que sufrir todo esto... debe haber sido duro para ti pero no te quejaste. Debiste haberme odiado también, pero al final me cuidaste y me hiciste amarte. Ya no sufras mas, esta es mi manera de purgar por mis crímenes... tú, debes encontrar la tuya. Por todas las personas que mate y por todas las que murieron por protegerme. Creo que será duro para ti pero estarás bien. Recuerda que siempre estaré contigo, recuerda mi cálido amor y podrás lograr todo lo que quieras. Tengo que irme... pero este momento... pasémoslos juntos... Saitou- san...  
  
El hombre se fue dejando atrás la tumba del ser que más había amado. Había dejado sobre la tumba un relicario con su fotografía. Sentía un gran alivio y ya no se sentía solo. Era una sensación extraña pero a la vez reconfortante. Ahora, no solo se veía a un hombre que ocultaba su mirada al mundo... ahora se veía a un hombre y a una sombra caminando por un mismo camino.  
  
Fin  
  
N/a: Bueno me alegra terminar este fic (mi primer yaoi!!). Dedicado a Megumi que le encantan estos fics y a Tsubasa por ayudarme en todo. Beshios y beshitos para todos,  
  
Battousai Tomoe....  
  
PD: Dejen Reviews!!!!!!  
  
Sake: Bebida alcohólica Hiratsuki: Técnica usada por el shinsengumi e inventada por Toshizou Hijitaka Aku Soku Zan: Matar a la maldad instantáneamente, la teoría de Saitou al momento de pelear  
  
*+* mi traicion forjo una era... everything i do i do it for you... *+* 


	2. La misión de Okita

La Misión de Okita  
  
Si había una cosa que nunca se pensó es que el cielo pudiera asemejarse mas al infierno que el mismo reino de las tinieblas. Pero Soushi Okita lo había experimentado al pasar sus últimos años rindiendo examen para entrar al cielo. Porque no todos entran tan fácilmente y especialmente teniendo el historial de asesinatos que él tenia. Pero a pesar de todo el sacrificio sabía que pronto podría tener descanso eterno ya que su ultima misión estaba próxima. Si lograba cumplirla podría hablar libremente con Tomoe Yukishiro, la mujer asesinada de Battousai que ya había logrado pasar al otro lado del cielo. Hasta ahora solo había logrado hablar con ella a escondidas, pero todo eso pronto acabaría. Parecía una tontería pero conocer a alguien con el que puedas charlar de un tema en común te da un poco de seguridad en un lugar tan hostil y tan grande en el cual no cuentas ni con una espada que te proteja. Quizás es por eso que la espera lo ponía tan ansioso y contento. Había dejado a un lado la violencia aunque esa no fuera su naturaleza y se había dedicado a la burocracia celestial hasta caer tan bajo como hacer de cupido en una ocasión. ... Estaba con su sonrisa amplia y grande frente al amo de los santos cielos aunque no dejaba de temblar. Finalmente, y tras largo tiempo de verse las caras, El Amo comenzó a hablar.  
  
- Okita, Soushi estoy al tanto de tus malas acciones terrenales y del esfuerzo que has hecho para ingresar al reino. ¿Sabes por que has vagado por los cielos durante estos 11 años sin poder entrar?  
  
- Sí, Señor. He matado sin piedad, he hecho sufrir a muchos y he disfrutado cada acto maligno de mi corta vida.  
  
- Una de mis más fieles criaturas, me ha pedido que acorte tu tiempo de evaluación y me ha convencido después de largas charlas, ¿no es cierto, Tomoe?  
  
Tomoe Yukishiro hizo acto de presencia y con una reverencia saludo a su amo y también a Soushi. Okita mostró una sonrisa en agradecimiento y su cabeza pronto dirigió su curso al Señor.  
  
- ¿Estas listo para tu misión, Soushi Okita?  
  
- Estoy mas que preparado.  
  
- Bien, como sabrás bien, todos los muertos dejan a alguien en el otro mundo que lo extrañara para siempre. Esas personas tienen deseos infelices y en muchas ocasiones terminan trágicamente en algo que ustedes denominan "suicidio". Entonces, sin mas preámbulos, tu misión constará en devolver la felicidad a un sujeto llamado... Hajime Saito.  
  
Okita enmudeció y su boca se abrió en símbolo de sorpresa. Volvería a ver a Saitou después de 11 años y sin duda eso lo había shockeado pero además ¿Su Hajime Saitou era infeliz? Sin duda el muchacho había evitado mirar hacia el reino terrenal pero aun así confiaba en que había dejado una enseñanza en el corazón del miburo. El silencio incomodo generado por la falta de decisión de Okita, hizo que Tomoe tomara la palabra intercediendo por él.  
  
- Señor, tu bien sabes que yo ya he cumplido mi misión redimiendo la vida del que fue Battousai hasta convertirlo en un Rurouni que no mata. Kenshin Himura lleva ahora una vida purgando sus crímenes con buenas acciones y es eso lo que me obliga a pedirle que me deje acompañar a Okita, yo ya tengo la experiencia suficiente en estos casos.  
  
La respuesta se hizo esperar pero aun así fue afirmativa. El espíritu agradeció con una reverencia y tomando a Soushi del brazo se esfumó.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* Ya pasaron 11 años desde que acabo el Bakumatsu y me he dedicado a una vida sana, plena y por sobre todo normal. Me aleje de los Miburo y por lo tanto de Kyoto, pero eso no me impidió conocer a la que ahora es mi esposa, Tokio. Me he convertido en un hombre bueno aun que muy vicioso. Soy parte de la policía y sigo cargando mi katana.  
  
- Fuera de mi camino cabeza de gallo, debo hablar con Battousai- exclamo Hajime Saitou ante la mirada de odio de Sanosuke Sagara. Ya era habitual en el presentarse en el Dojo Kamiya con su sarcasmo característica.  
  
- Kenshin está lavando ropa, idiota de ojos cerrados- Saitou no se tentó y solamente le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza.  
  
No le importo la actitud de Sanosuke y paseándose por toda la casa saludo al "mapache" Kamiya y a la zorra de Megumi Takani. Encontró a Himura- san lavando la ropa y le dio una patada hasta dejarlo dentro del lavatorio  
  
- ¿Qué demonios haces, Battousai? No puedo creer que desperdicies tus dotes con la espada lavando ropa.  
  
- Me gusta ayudar en los quehaceres Saitou- san- dijo mientras salía de adentro del lugar donde lavaba la ropa.  
  
- Baka! ¬¬.  
  
- ¿Oro? o_o  
  
- Olvídalo ¬¬. En fin, he venido porque parece ser que en Kyoto sigue habiendo problemas. Los comerciantes arman revuelo contra el gobierno Meiji ahora que se ha instalado la ley de prohibición aduanera. Shinomori- san ha pedido que vayas inmediatamente hacia allí y no pude mas que ceder a su petición.  
  
- Partiré allí mañana mismo Saitou- san... por cierto ¿Cómo esta su esposa?- la afable sonrisa de Kenshin se amplio.  
  
- Bien, creo. No tengo mucho tiempo para verla, así que supongo que está bien. Ahora, con tu permiso tengo una invitación de Soujiro Seta a tomar el té.  
  
- ¿También usted irá a Kyoto?  
  
- No llamarían al segundo mejor espadachín del Japón sin haberle avisado al primero- Hajime Saitou fingió una sonrisa que duró poco.  
  
- ¿Insinúas que eres mejor que Kenshin?- Yahiko Miyojin hizo acto de presencia y Saitou con su frialdad de siempre...  
  
- Por supuesto pendejo, de eso no hay duda- él siempre con su modestia (Kawaii!!!)- en fin, hasta luego no tengo ganas de verte la cara de tonto. Si no estas peleando no me interesa.  
  
Saitou caminó para salir de Dojo Kamiya hasta que sintió una brisa fría correr por su espalda. Era una sensación que no sentía desde hacia años... 11 años.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
- ¿Ya entendiste lo que haremos, Okita- kun?- después de un rato de hablar, Tomoe pidió la opinión del Kumicho.  
  
- No sé si estoy listo para esto Tomoe- san. Yo pensé que Saitou era feliz... que mi muerte lo habría calmado, pero no fue así. Además, volver a verlo... son 11 años, tienes que entenderme ¿Tu que hiciste con Battousai?  
  
- Pues fui apaciguando su ira. Lo protegí y estuve con él hasta que tuvo el suficiente valor como para entender que ya no mataba.  
  
- Pero Saitou - san, tú has visto la forma de ser que tiene. Battousai siempre fue un hombre fuerte pero que lloraba por dentro pero... ¿Hajime Saitou un hombre bueno?  
  
- Mira, sé que el es un poco... impulsivo e irrespetuoso. Pero es su carácter y tienes que entenderlo. Lo he estado observando y pienso que puedes hacerlo cambiar de parecer- la chica mostró una sonrisa diminuta y un gesto de paz a lo que Okita con una cara llena de miedo le respondió:  
  
- ¿Podrías ir a verlo y decirme como está antes de que yo tome el primer contacto? Avísale discretamente... bueno, ya sabes.  
  
- Por supuesto Okita- kun, lo haré- la chica cerro sus ojos y al momento ya no estaba...  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Sintió un escalofrió y volteo solo para ver a Kenshin seguir lavando ropa. Este lo miro extrañado con cara de: "¿Qué te sucede Saitou?" pero aun así no dijo nada. El Miburo se sentía confundido acerca de lo que había sentido, esa sensación no lo dejaba tranquilo. Todas sus dudas quedaron disipadas cuando el fantasma de Tomoe Yukishiro, la antigua esposa de Battousai apareció detrás de Kenshin Himura y susurró un débil  
  
"Prepárate, pronto empezará" y desapareció...  
  
- ¿ Saitou- san, que te sucede? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma- el vagabundo había visto la palidez poco común de Hajime y se había acercado a él.  
  
- Así parece- Saitou estaba en un extraño trance después de la impresión de ver a Tomoe. Kenshin pareció sorprendido ante la ración de su "amigo" y volteo pero no encontró nada allí... solo esencia de cerezo blanco.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
N/A: Sé que es cortito pero piden actualizaciones rápidas y no quiero dejarlos con las ganas. Agradezco todos los reviews y quiero que sepan que siempre leo los fics de la gente que me deja reviews y si no les he dejado alguno es por un problema con mi MODEM. Estoy a favor de lo que dijo Bunny acerca de la matanza de los personajes de Ruroken así que ¡¡¡YA BASTA CON ESA ESTUPIDEZ DE MATAR PERSONAJES!!!.  
  
Espero volver a actualizar pronto, DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE que son mi incentivo para seguir escribiendo. Beshios y beshitos, y un saludo especial a Tsubasa  
  
Battousai Tomoe  
  
*+* mi traición forjó una era... everything i do i do it for you... *+*  
  
PD: Lean mi Nuevo fic de "Birdy, The might" 


	3. Confusión de sentimientos

Capitulo 3:  
  
Confusión de sentimientos  
  
Caminó por las calles de Tokyo confundido y sin ganas de volver a trabajar. La verdad es que estaba tan confundido por lo sucedido en el Dojo Kamiya que no sabia si estaba cansado de su vida o simplemente se estaba volviendo loco. Había visto pocas veces a Tomoe Yukishiro cuando aun estaba con vida, a decir verdad solo la había seguido un par de veces con su tarea de espía, pero podía afirmar que había visto a su fantasma. Pero ¿y Battousai? ¿Porque no había visto a su difunta esposa? Llego a la conclusión de que realmente se estaba volviendo loco y solo cayó en cuenta de esto cuando comenzó a llover. El viento soplando y esa lluvia con una mezcla de calidez le hizo recordar a Soushi Okita. El muchacho amaba la lluvia y le encantaba quedarse horas mirando como caían débiles las gotas. Tampoco perdía la oportunidad de echarse a correr y dar vueltas como loco bajo el agua.  
  
Sonrió. El chico era tan contrastante a él... era tan espontáneo... tan... embriagador. Siempre ERA. Porque a pesar de todo, Soushi Okita ya estaba muerto. Suspiro y dejo que cada gota recorriera su cuerpo como esperando que arrastrara su tristeza y disimulara la única débil lagrima que llegaba a asomarse, pero no fue así... los recuerdos volvieron y lo atormentaron como siempre sucedía al pensar en su viejo amor.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
No supo cuando fue que había llegado al pórtico de su casa. Entro buscando un ambiente confortable y de inmediato su esposa, Tokio salió a recibirlo. Si bien no eran de esas parejas que se pasaban el día abrazándose y besándose, esa tarde ella se aferró a él y lo abrazó con todo su cariño.  
  
Sin embargo, Saitou no sintió absolutamente nada, es más; parecía mas molesto que de costumbre. Se liberó bruscamente de su esposa y esta lo miro confundida. Hajime entró en pánico, nunca, JAMAS había tratado así a Tokio.  
  
La mujer a pesar de todo lo recibió de una forma amable porque ya conocía el carácter frío y calculador de Saitou. El no aguanto mas el no poder tener una persona que lo tratara de la forma en que él quería así que lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar y salir de allí furioso.  
  
Tokio quedo confundida y una mirada de tristeza la envolvió, sabia que su marido ocultaba algo y aun así lo había dejado ir. No quería ver nada, así que decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era tomar una siesta.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Okita se había sentado en una nube mirando fijamente a Tomoe sin que esta articulara palabra. Hacia gestos de impaciencia esperando que la joven le dijera algo que pudiera calmarle los nervios. Sin embargo, la chica permaneció allí mirando hacia abajo... vigilando cada movimiento de Saitou.  
  
- ¿No me vas a decir nada, Tomoe- chan?  
  
- Relájate Okita- kun, las palabras llegaran a su debido tiempo  
  
El misterio de la mujer era lo que le quitaba la paciencia. Ella parecía saber como terminaría todo y estaba lista para afrontar lo que fuera; dos cosas fundamentales que a él le faltaban.  
  
Hasta ahora lo único que Tomoe le había dicho era que Saitou estaba bien y que pronto podría verlo.  
  
La chica desvió la mirada del mundo terrenal e indicó con voz calmada a Okita que ya podía ir a ver a Saitou. El chico mostró brillantes ojos de enamorado y agradeció a Tomoe con una gran sonrisa prometiéndole que cuando regresara la abrazaría... pero tal vez los planes de Tomoe no eran la felicidad de Okita  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Saitou sin conciencia de nada decidió asistir a la cita que tenia con Soujiro Seta. Sabia Perfectamente que iba porque el joven espadachín lo conocía bien. De seguro podría hacerlo entrar en razón.  
  
Caminó con una furia con sí mismo. Nunca le había gustado el no tener el control de la situación en la que estaba involucrado.  
  
- Idiota... estúpido... anormal... - los insultos de Saitou hacia cualquiera que se dignara a dirigirle la mirada eran extravagantes- imbecil... fenómeno... ¿Seta-san?  
  
Soujiro apareció ante el asombro de Hajime y con el rostro afable pero interponiendo la katana entre ambos lo saludó. Para Saitou, Soujiro siempre había tenido un aire parecido a Okita. Las diferencias físicas no eran muchas y además ese carácter calmado que ambos tenían (a pesar de que Saitou conocía perfectamente los sentimientos dentro de Soujiro).  
  
Se sintió extraño cuando una brisa como la dejada por Tomoe Yukishiro ante le sacudió la nuca. Se volvió y no había nadie. Soujiro se extrañó por la actitud pero pensó que seria parte de la paranoia de Saitou.  
  
Miró a Soujiro y por un momento creyó ver a Okita...  
  
- ¿Sabes? Tu me recuerdas a mi...- dudó- a Soushi Okita- acercó su mano al rostro del chico y lo rozó. Soujiro solo sonrió pero detrás de Saitou un alma en pena caía en la mas profunda depresión... podría estar viendo a los ojos a su reemplazo.  
  
N/A: Al fin actualizo este fic!!! Vaya que cambian las cosas, pero no se preocupen no voy a dejar a Okita tan desamparado y no estoy definida acerca de si Tomoe debe intervenir o no (Dejenme reviews con su opinión!!!) Prometo que ahora que vienen las vacaciones voy a actualizar mas seguido hasta entonces lean mis otras historias (consulten el profile) y DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!  
  
Beshios y beshitos,  
  
Battousai Tomoe  
  
+ A pesar de todo... te amaré siempre... a pesar de la muerte...+ 


	4. Visitas inesperadas

Capitulo 4: Visitas inesperadas  
  
- ¡¡¡TU!!!- gritó Okita al ver a Tomoe sentada tranquilamente en una nube- Lo sabias todo y no me dijiste nada... ¿Por qué?  
  
- ¿De que hablas Okita-kun?- el rostro de Tomoe permaneció tan imperturbable como siempre.  
  
- Saitou y Soujiro Seta- dijo Okita despacio y con dolor  
  
- ¿Qué hay con ellos?  
  
- ¡¡¡Son pareja y tu lo sabias!!!- dijo en un arranque de furia y con lagrimas en sus ojos.  
  
- ¿Eso crees? Te creía más inteligente, me decepcionas- el tono de voz despreocupado de Tomoe puso a Okita sobre alerta  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¬¬  
  
- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que escuchaste?- la chica pregunto enfrentando directamente a Soushi  
  
- El le dijo que se parecía a mi y... ¡¡¡le acaricio la mejilla!!!  
  
- Una caricia en la mejilla, ¿celoso, Okita? Por favor... así nunca vas a entrar al paraíso.  
  
- Dejate de enigmas y dime en que te basas para decirme todo esto- Okita había perdido la paciencia, la calma de Tomoe lograba exasperarlo al limite.  
  
- Ahí tienes la prueba mas clara de que aunque Saitou lleve tantos años de casado, no te puede sacar de su cabeza. Si un simple soujiro a quien ha visto miles de veces le recuerda a ti, imagina cuando te vea. Ahí está tu misión Okita, regresar...  
  
- Te mataria si puediera, Tomoe- san.  
  
- He ahí el dilema- contesto Tomoe bajando la mirada  
  
- No te preocupes, puedo improvisar... aunque ya estes muerta- dijo Okita inocentemente  
  
- No me refiero a mí, me refiero a ti. Ya estas muerto por si no lo has notado.  
  
- Llevo 11 años tratando de disimularlo ¿se me nota tanto?- Okita había entrado en su estado meloso.  
  
- Tienes que regresar junto a Saitou porque esa es su felicidad- explico Tomoe y Okita abrio sus ojos como platos.  
  
- Pero él... ya tiene a alguien y ademas... revivir iría contra la naturaleza- dijo Okita tristemente.  
  
- Entiendo tu punto antinatural a revivir pero no entiendo como dices que ya tiene a alguien mas.  
  
- Tokyo...  
  
- Deberias averiguar que relacion mantiene con Saitou fuera de los papeles que los declaran marido y mujer.  
  
- Se asustaria si me viera tan repentinamente- Okita intentaba buscar una excusa mediananamente convincente. No quería enfrentarse a la mujer de Saitou.  
  
- Podrías hacerlo en un sueño, eso ayudará para que parezca mas real tu presencia- Tomoe siempre viendo el lado frío había dado un paso que ni Okita podía hacer que retrocediera.  
  
- Tu ganas, Tomoe- san. Iré- dijo Okita resignandose. Conocia a Tomoe y sabia que no cambiaría de opinion. Desaparecio como solian hacer los muertos para ir al mundo de los vivos pero aun así la chica no pudo evitar ver que Okita aun lloraba amargamente.  
  
Los pensamientos de Tomoe así como sus suposiciones sobre Okita y Saitou fueron interrumpidas por el Supremo.  
  
- Ya sabes que hacer, Tomoe...  
  
- ¿Lo cree conveniente?- la chica en verdad dudaba  
  
- Sí, ponlo al tanto de todo, es el unico que admito estará dispuesto a aceptar cuando todo esté aclarado- la voz desaparecio y la chica se esfumó de la misma forma que lo había hecho Okita antes.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
La noche estaba apacible como pocas noches en Tokio. En el Doyo Kamiya, Kaoru había apagado la ultima vela y se dispuso a dormir tranquilamente. En la habitación continua, Kenshin Himura se aferraba a su sakabatou. Desde que había decidido irse a dormir, un mal presentimiento lo agobiaba. Sus pensamientos se tornaron profundos y preocupados pero pronto los ronquidos de Kaoru lo distrajeron. Sonrio y después una fría brisa toco su nuca provocandole un escalofrio en la espalda.  
  
- Lamento haberte hecho esperar...  
  
- To...moe- Kenshin sintio como si todo su mundo se hubiera venido abajo. Ahora el amor de su vida, su fallecida esposa estaba ahí.  
  
- Hola, querido- la chica cruzo sus manos en la falda mientras se sentaba en el aire.  
  
- ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué estas aquí?- Kenshin tenia un nudo en su garganta y su corazón se estrujaba poco a poco.  
  
- Estoy aquí para que me ayudes, por favor- exclamo Tomoe con sus ojos suplicantes pero aun así, frios.  
  
- ¿Ayudarte?- Himura aun estaba confundido ¿ella era un sueño o una ilusion?  
  
- Necesito tu presencia fisica para ayudar a Okita con Hajime Saitou.  
  
- ¿Saitou? ¿Okita? ¿De que hablas?  
  
- Voy a contarte todo al respecto pero te pido que me escuches hasta el final sin hacer preguntas- Tomoe se sentó junto a Kenshin y el chico tuvo que contener sus ganas de acariciar a la mujer. El frío producido por el vapor que formaba la figura de su esposa estaba comenzando a afectar al vagabundo pero aun así siguio escuchando atentamente sin perder detalle del rostro de Tomoe Yukishiro. Una vez que ella había terminado, el hombre se dispuso a hablar.  
  
- Entiendo a lo que te refieres, y te ayudaré para que se vuelvan a reunir- Himura volteo de forma casi inmediata, no quería ver a Tomoe a los ojos.  
  
- Hay una cosa mas- la chica se elevó y sabiendo que su esposo no se daria vuelta para verla, comenzo a hablar- Necesito tu cuerpo.  
  
A Kenshin el corazón le dio un vuelco mientras ella lo abrazaba. El se perdio en esa sensacion que parecía recordar de tiempos pasados. La chica cortó el momento después de alejarse de la espalda del muchacho.  
  
- Necesito tu cuerpo para que Okita se comunique con Saitou.  
  
- Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, yo soy yo y Okita es quien es.  
  
- Yo estuve para aliviar tu corazón en tus días como Hitokiri Battousai. Te pido que me devuelvas el favor prestandome tu cuerpo para Okita.  
  
- ¿Como podria negarme a ti?- se pregunto Kenshin y de un momento a otro asintio a la orden que le había dado la chica.  
  
- Gracias, amor. Llamamé si me necesitas, estaré en tu lugar- dijo y se marchó con la mirada melancolica y con una solitaria lagrima. Kenshin sin embargo, lloro amargamente durante horas procurando tener cuidado en una noche azul.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Un pasillo largo y blanco hacia que el color verde del kimono de la mujer resaltara. No sabia exactamente su estaba soñando o estaba despierta. De pronto, un puerta negra aparecio frente a ella. Al abrirla vio miles de imágenes como si estuviera atravesando la mente de alguna persona. Hasta que comenzo a prestar atencion a las fotografias. Saitou... okita... juntos!!! Tokyo pegó un grito horrorizado hasta que retrocedio para alejarse de aquel cuarto. Las fotos eran demasiado presisas para continuar viendolas. Chocó con alguien y cuando volteo se encontró con la persona que menos hubiera querido ver en ese momento. El paisaje del lugar cambió y volviendose totalmente negro, los ojos del chico se centraron:  
  
- Hola Tokyo...  
  
N/A: Lamento mucho dejarlos así!!! El proximo capitulo obviamente va a ser del sueño de Tokyo con Okita y veremos cual es la reaccion de ella al enterarse del pasado de su marido. ¿Quién se quedará al final con Saitou? ¿Cómo hará Kenshin para cumplir lo que le prometio a Tomoe? ¿Tomoe es buena o mala? Ya lo irán sabiendo a lo largo de los capitulos. Por cierto ¿les gusta este Okita o prefieren otro? La verdad he visto a Okita solo dos veces en los Ovas y nada mas así que no se como es su personalidad. ¿Les gusta Tomoe? Dejenme reviews con sus sujerencias y demas!!!  
  
Kotori-chan: Gracias por el apoyo incondicional con el fic!!! Espero te guste  
  
Bunny: Aquí esta el capitulo para ti!!! Sigue leyendo a ver si te gusta!!!  
  
Megumi: aki estoy yo, escribiendo estas cosillas!!! Espero que pronto podamos hablar y claro que me acuerdo de ti!!. Espero sigas leyendo!!!  
  
Beshios y beshitos, los quiere  
  
Battousai Tomoe  
  
+Everything i do, i do it for you... Sirius Black+ 


	5. Admitiendo verdades primera parte

Capitulo 5: Admitiendo verdades (primera parte)  
  
La mujer de cabellos negro recogidos en un peinado tradicional palideció mas de lo normal al ver a Soushi Okita frente a ella, mas solo fue la primera impresión porque comprendió al instante que estaba soñando.  
  
- Hola Tokyo...  
  
- ¿Eres en verdad Okita, el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi?  
  
Okita solo desvió la mirada ofendido pero aun así se acercó a la mujer con cautela.  
  
-¿Es usted la actual dueña del corazón de Hajime Saitou?  
  
- Soy su esposa  
  
- Eso no responde a mi pregunta Tokyo- la mujer lo miró desconfiadamente y embozó una sonrisa burlona. Si era su esposa obviamente no se habían casado por nada.  
  
- El corazón de un espadachín no es mas que de su propio ideal de vida- la mujer contestó francamente y Okita pudo ver a Tomoe en la figura de la mujer.  
  
- Te equivocas. Saitou ha optado por entregar su corazón a su espada porque el verdadero dueño de su corazón ya no está con él.  
  
- ¿A que te refieres con "Dueño"?  
  
- Lo que viste antes no fue un sueño. Solamente te mostré los momentos que pasé junto a Saitou cuando éramos parte del Shinsengumi. Yo lo amo Tokyo, y él... también a mí; te lo aseguro- la morocha no pudo haber reaccionado peor y por un momento Okita pensó que se desmayaría. Sin embargo Tokyo permaneció firme con una expresión enfadada.  
  
- Estas loco!!! No te atrevas a tratar a mi marido de...  
  
- Entiendo que no lo creas de mí, pero él mismo te lo dirá si se lo preguntas- Okita tenia una expresión fría total y Tokio pareció mostrar duda ante la seguridad del chico  
  
-Estás mintiendo!!!- la mujer se agarró enloquecidamente la cabeza intentando no creer nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.  
  
- Muy pronto Tokyo te darás cuenta de todo. Y si en verdad lo amas, déjalo o alguien vendrá para quitártelo- Okita decidió finalizar el sueño dejando a la mujer respirando agitadamente en la cama con sudor frío corriendo por su cuerpo. Volteo a ver el futón de su marido y estaba vacío...  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Después de haber tomado el té con Soujiro, Hajime Saitou deambuló por Kyoto. Que gran ventaja tenia siendo policía. Su esposa pediría explicación del por que de su retraso y él podría justificarse. "Trabajo, querida...trabajo" era la frase de Saitou para ese momento de paranoia. La repitió varias veces intentando convencerse así mismo mas que a Tokyo.  
  
Necesitaba poner la cabeza en blanco y el corazón de piedra. La mascara tenia que ponerse una vez más. Una mascara que pensó no volvería usar después de sus sentimientos por Okita.  
  
- Mi pequeño Okita- kun- un suspiro salió de su boca y se abrazó a sí mismo intentando alivianar su dolor. Cerró los ojos estirando su cuerpo hacia el cielo como esperando que Dios se compadeciera de él y lo enviara a visitar el paraíso. Se puso en puntas de pie pero nada sucedió. La decepción (un sentimiento que aparecía poco en la mente del Miburo) lo inundó y entonces lo comprendió todo, solo los muertos podían ir al cielo.  
  
Solo los muertos...  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Kenshin Himura despertó de repente con el sonido del cantar de un ruiseñor. Pareció confundido por un momento hasta que vio a su alrededor. Todo estaba normal, se encontraba en su habitación en el Dojo Kamiya. Aun somnoliento miró fijamente su sakabatou.  
  
- Un sueño... un maldito sueño...- dijo y cerró sus ojos al tiempo que desviaba la vista. A los pocos metros estaba la pista de su error. Entonces nada había sido un sueño...Tomoe no era una ilusión y definitivamente había una promesa que cumplir.  
  
Una flor de Iris. Su mente pareció volver al pasado al recordar que la señora de la posada Ikedaya había comparado a Tomoe con esa flor. También recordó el embriagador aroma a ciruelo blanco de la noche anterior.  
  
Salió al pasillo con la flor aun en su mano derecha y vio a Yahiko barriendo las pocas hojas que la primavera dejaba caer.  
  
- Muy buenos días Kenshin-el chico saludó con entusiasmo.  
  
- Yahiko, debo salir a atender un asunto importante. Encárgate de Kaoru ¿quieres?- el espadachín no le dio tiempo al niño para contestar y con semblante triste salió por la puerta.  
  
Caminó por las fluidas calles de Tokio esperando no encontrar a nadie conocido. Nadie estaba prestando atención a ese pobre hombre de dos cicatrices... la de su mejilla izquierda y la de su corazón.  
  
Llego a un templo cercano y no supo como su subconsciente lo llevo al altar principal. La figura de buda frente a él lo inspiró para tomar una decisión.  
  
- ¿Qué debo hacer?  
  
- Solo tu puedes decidirlo, él no te responderá- una sacerdotisa estaba tras de él dándole la bienvenida con una reverencia. Él respondió y casi al instante sintió un nudo en la garganta.  
  
- Siento haberme metido sin preguntar.  
  
- No te preocupes, se nota que estás preocupado. Dentro de ti sabes la respuesta a la pregunta. Ve y búscala- Kenshin pasó al lado de la chica y partió a recorrer Tokio en busca de un hombre, no sin antes hablar con Tomoe.  
  
- Estoy listo Tomoe, acepto un pacto contigo.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Las cálidas lagrimas resbalaban por su hermoso rostro. Lloraba tan inocentemente y las gotas caían por sus labios tan dulcemente que era el objetivo perfecto de cualquiera que quisiera un dios a su lado. Soushi Okita se vio a sí mismo sobre una blanca nube consolado por la sola compañía de su amiga.  
  
- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hice Tomoe-san?  
  
- No te angusties Okita. La verdad duele siempre- la chica secó las lagrimas del frágil ángel  
  
- Pero yo...  
  
- No podía seguir mintiéndose a si misma ni a Saitou. Es hora de que todo suceda- la chica sonrio ampliamente y Okits dejó de llorar.  
  
- ¿A que te refieres Tomoe-san?- la voz del chico parecía emocionada  
  
- A que vuelvas a vivir una vida en la tierra y así puedas hablar en Saitou siendo de carne y hueso.  
  
- Pero eso es imposible, yo ya estoy muerto- el chico deshizo la ilusión  
  
- No te preocupes, hay un pacto que nos hará felices a los dos.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Las botellas de Sake lo rodeaban. Ya no le importaba que le dieran ganas de matar después de tomar, quería encontrar un alivio al dolor. Era o emborracharse hasta no recordar nada o usar su capacidad de matar para suicidarse. Apenas se podía sostener en pie. Escucho pasos a su alrededor y comentarios ofensivos hacia él. No supo cuando fue que cayó al piso llorando.  
  
- Ya no puedo mas...Okita...- una lagrima escapó seguida por unas pocas mas.  
  
Mas pasos. Un hombre se acercó y Saitou esperó otro insulto de su parte sin embargo el hombre lo ayudó a ponerse de rodillas mientras posaba sus labios mojados con lagrimas sobre los de Saitou. El hombre no podía respirar otra cosa que el aroma embriagador conocido de tiempo atrás.  
  
El aroma de Okita...  
  
N/A: Ok, me ha quedado fatal y el que haya entendido este capitulo pues bendito sea!!! Bueno, al fin Okita ha puesto los puntos en claro y habrá que ver si Saitou se queda con él o con Tokyo. La verdad es que no sé si poner a un Okita debil y una Tomoe malvada o viceversa así que dejen reviews con su opinión y ademas porque son la fuente de que siga escribiendo. Saludos a Kotori por ser la fan incondicional de este fic, a Megumi por seguir a pesar de todo y Oracle por ser my best friend. Lo de siempre, lean mis otros fics y visiten mi blog. La dirección es  
  
Bueno, eso todo. Beshios y beshitos, los quiere  
  
Battousai Tomoe  
  
+Everything i do, i do it for you...Sirius Black+  
  
PD: Me han pedido que traduzca este fic y el de "La venganza de un alma vagabunda" al ingles pero no tengo tiempo así que si algún piadoso puede hacerlo que me lo avise please!!! Thanks!!! 


	6. Un pacto de ilusiones

Capitulo 6: Un acto de ilusiones  
  
Saitou seguía a esos brazos que lo sostenían impregnados de la fragancia de Okita como si fueran sus dueños. Sin embargo le bastó levantar la vista para darse cuenta de que no era Soushi Okita el que lo sostenía. Su cabello era diferente, su cuerpo era diferente y sus ojos ya no eran como los de su amado kumicho. La mirada de asombro de Saitou no se hizo esperar y pensó que tal vez era la borrachera la que le hacia imaginar semejante cosa.  
  
- ¿Battousai???- preguntó sin ningún sentido y se liberó del abrazo que lo había mantenido reconfortado en los últimos minutos.  
  
Himura no respondió, solo lo miró con una compasión enorme y un brillo que mostraba que se estaba conteniendo de ir a abrazar al miburo.  
  
- ¿Qué demonios crees que estabas haciendo?- Saitou estaba mas que furioso con el hombre que tenia adelante  
  
Kenshin sin embargo seguia sin contestar.  
  
- Maldita sea, ¡¡¡Contesta!!!  
  
Silencio  
  
- Di algo- dijo Saitou ya completamente sacado de quicio  
  
Silencio  
  
El miburo se acerco a él con intenciones de sacarle a golpes las palabras y se detuvo junto a un centímetro de Battousai.  
  
- Vas a contestar o te pongo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- dijo empuñando peligrosamente su katana y haciendo un vaivén en el cuello del pelirrojo.  
  
Saitou no obtuvo ninguno palabra de la boca de su adversario porque sinceramente ni Kenshin habló ni Saitou pudo formular pregunta alguna. Los labios del ex hitokiri estaba firmemente estampados con los de Saitou y no pretendían soltarlo bajo ningún punto de vista. El miburo estaba tan anonadado que no había reaccionado como para quitárselo de encima antes de que el chico se aferrara a su cuello. La katana había caído al suelo después de que a Saitou se le alojaran los músculos del cuerpo. Kenshin deshizo la unión rápidamente y Hajime reaccionó...  
  
- Pero ¡que diablos...  
  
Estoy aquí Saitou, no mas suplicas, no mas sufrimiento, no mas dolor- dijo Kenshin con una amplia sonrisa  
  
- ¿O.Okita- kun?- el hombre estaba congelado y se veía como su labio inferior temblaba por primera vez. No podía creerlo pero era su voz y su esencia!!!  
  
- Tu pequeño kumicho está aquí- esa escena parecía totalmente absurda.  
  
- Pero ¿cómo es posible? No lo entiendo- Saitou estaba confundido y temía abrazar a Okita sabiendo que realmente estaba abrazando a Kenshin Himura.  
  
- Es un favor de una amiga- dijo inocentemente el chico y miró al cielo preguntándose como le estaría yendo a Tomoe- chan.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
El paraíso era, a simple vista, eso: un paraíso. Pero para aquel que no había muerto e iba como invitado, era diferente. Era como alcanzar lo que todos quieren y nadie puede. Es como cubrir todos los deseos en un solo lugar que no solo te deja con la sensación de haber logrado llegar a la cima del mundo sino además saber que serás el único que lo logre. Sin embargo a pesar de todo esto, Kenshin Himura se sentía como un maldito bastardo. No merecía ese lugar y él lo sabia. Aun así había hecho un pacto con Tomoe y sabia que la chica no estaba en posición de moverse libremente entre el cielo y la tierra. De pronto y sin previo aviso, el joven tropezó con un viejo cascarrabias muy enano por cierto que lo maldijo asombrado por poder ver los pies de su agresor. Kenshin se rió en forma graciosa porque sabia que cuando mueres pierdes el derecho a caminar y debes deambular como un alma... sin pies. Himura siguió admirando los diversos paisajes y se sintió melancólico por un momento hasta que sintió un escalofrió en su hombro derecho. No tuvo que tener mas pruebas para saber que era Tomoe.  
  
- Te he estado esperando- dijo la chica y vio por primera vez una sonrisa sincera en su Kenshin  
  
- No mas que yo te lo aseguro- exclamó el muchacho recordando todas las veces que había soñado que se reencontraba con su esposa.  
  
- Es cierto, ya casi son 12 años.  
  
- Aun no puedo creerlo, estar aquí... contigo- el pelirrojo quiso besar la mano de la chica y se quedó con las ganas. Sus dedos atravesaron la mano de la mujer.  
  
La cara de decepción de Himura entristeció tanto a Tomoe que por un momento, una lagrima fantasma apareció. Sabia que una relación así seria totalmente prohibida en el cielo y que sin duda Kenshin no seria aceptado tan fácilmente como Okita. Sin embargo la idea de vivir con su amado en el paraíso cruzó por su cabeza y se instalo allí por completo. El hombre de la cicatriz en cruz miro a la chica confundido hasta que ella percibió su mirada y sin pensar en lo que sus palabras desencadenarían preguntó:  
  
- Kenshin ¿Quisieras estar aquí conmigo... para siempre?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
Tokyo Saitou había salido a recorrer las calles en busca de su esposo. Ya de por sí, la actitud de su marido le había parecido muy extraña, pero el sueño de Okita era lo que probablemente había servido como detonante. Recorría las calles de Kyoto como queriendo asegurarse que esa noche era una mas de las que usualmente Saitou frecuentaba en su deber como policía.  
  
De pronto y tras doblar la esquina vio la figura de su marido y cuando iba dispuesta a darle un cariñoso recibimiento vio junto a él la figura de Kenshin Himura que parecía llorar como una hermosa cascada de rosal. Pareció tranquila por un momento y cuando iba aproximándose a su esposo vio como él perdía la expresión de frialdad que siempre mantenía para dar paso a una ternura infinita.  
  
- Me siento como un tonto porque durante años he estado imaginando como seria una conversación nuestra. Como decirte todo lo que tenga ganas hasta quedarme sin aliento y dejar que toda la culpa que tengo encima salga- Saitou parecía franco por primera vez.  
  
- Yo te he estado observando y...  
  
- ¿Podías verme todo el tiempo?- gran sorpresa para el miburo  
  
- Claro, porque sabes, los muertos no tenemos muchas actividades ahí arriba y bueno, pasamos el tiempo vagando y viendo hacia la tierra- Okita pudo sonreír ampliamente expandiendo la cicatriz de la mejilla de Kenshin.  
  
- ¿Por qué no habías venido antes a verme así como lo haces ahora?  
  
- No conseguía a alguien que me prestara su cuerpo. Es más, el único recuerdo que tenia de ti además de tus imágenes de todos los días era la inscripción en la tumba- Okita bajó la mirada y Saitou se preguntó si seria por lo que él había incluido o...  
  
- Entonces ¿Viste la lapida?- preguntó  
  
- Parece muy gracioso ver tu propia tumba pero he tenido un poco de tiempo libre en estos once años y pude verla. He pensado en la inscripción así como en nuestro reencuentro desde que yo te dejé... bueno tu sabes... con ese beso... Te amo, Hajime Saitou... ahora y siempre no importa si es en el cielo o en el infierno- la sinceridad de Okita sorprendió a Saitou que recibió en un cálido abrazo al muchacho.  
  
- Yo... también te amo Okita y he estado esperando esto por todos estos años- Okita se puso en puntas de pie debido a la diferencia de altura en sus cuerpos y se besaron apasionadamente como desencadenando infinidad de sentimientos reprimidos durante esos años.  
  
Tokyo puso ambas manos en su boca después de ver y escuchar la escena anterior en una muestra de vergüenza y tristeza. Todo el sueño había sido real, Okita tenia razon incluso cuando mencionó que si Tokyo no cuidaba a su esposo lo iba a perder...  
  
*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
Notas de la autora: Lo sé!!! Soy increíblemente malvada por haberlos dejado así en ascuas durante tres meses sin actualizar pero les juro que no tuve opción. Primero era falta de inspiración y después de eso se me rompió la compu así que no tuve otra elección que postergar este capitulo!!! Buaaa!!! Pero ya estoy de vuelta. Espero que les haya gustado muchito.  
  
Beshios y beshitos, los mega hiper quiere  
  
Battousai Tomoe  
  
+Mi traición forjó una era...+ 


End file.
